Doorstep Surprise
by Schitify
Summary: Rukia and Rangiku want to talk to Toshiro, someone else answeres the door. Rated teen for implied sexy times, let me know if you if you think it should be M. let me know if you want smut. (currently, a one-shot but will add a second chapter if demand arises.)


Captain Rukia Kuchiki strode purposefully towards the squad 10 barracks. She had been anointed captain of the 13th division almost a week ago, but still felt more than a little trepidation. She was the newest of the captains and didn't want to embarrass herself, or her name by acting like an idiot.

At first, Renji had asked if she wanted him to go to her brother for her, but, her pride and self-consciousness had gotten in the way. She didn't want to damage the respect she had so recently earned from him, nor did she particularly like the face of silent disapproval she had been acquainted with prior.

So, she chose the next best option Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Of all the captains in the Gotei-13, Hitsugaya had faced the most adversity to his selection as captain, and, as such, had the most expectations shoved down his throat. Yet, never once, had he given anyone reason to doubt his adequacy for the position, in fact, he excelled in it.

When she entered the barracks Rukia had expected to find Captain Hitsugaya hidden behind a pile of papers, or yelling at his unruly lieutenant. Instead she found a stack of papers reaching illogical heights on the captain's desk and a drunk lieutenant trying desperately to hide sake between her breasts.

"Sorry... Captain," the drunk blond began.

"Relax Matsumoto, it's just me," Rukia replied, a slight chuckle in her voice as she watched the lieutenant's shoulders sag with relief.

"What're you doing here Captain Kuchiki?"

"I was looking Captain Hitsugaya, and please Rangiku, we're friends, you can skip the formalities."

"Why're you looking for the Captain?"

Rukia blushed at the question, lowering her voice "I-I wanted his advice on being a good Captain."

Rangiku giggled, "He'd probably just tell you to do your paperwork, besides he's not here right now."

"I can see that, do you know where he is?"

"Oh, he's probably at his house, he was complaining about headaches and decided to take the day off."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "And you're not spying on him?"

"Hm? Oh, I did, but all he did was drink some water and go to bed. I got bored. And here I thought I could figure out why he's been in such a good mood lately."

Rukia's eyebrow crawled even further up her brow, "good mood?"

"He barely even chewed me out when he found the bottle of sake I hid in the leg of his desk. He even gave it back to me, and told me to get rid of it."

Rukia wasn't extraordinarily close to Captain Hitsugaya, but from the way that Matsumoto was speaking she could tell that this behavior was quite unusual.

"We should go pay him a visit!" She exclaimed, interrupting Rukia's train of through.

"Won't that bother him?"

Matsumoto gave her a devilishly innocent look, "Why?"

* * *

And so, Rukia found herself accompanying Rangiku to Captain Hitsugaya's house. It didn't take them long to get there.

Hitsugaya's house was large -all captains had large houses-, but not nearly as large as the Kuchiki mansion.

Rangiku scampered excitedly up the front steps, wrapping impatiently on the wooden door.

"Jeez Toush-, back already? I knew you were fast, but that's insane, even for shunpo," came a decidedly female voice, accompanied by quick and light footfalls. Far worse, however, was the fact that Rukia recognized the voice.

 _There's no way._

The door slammed open to reveal Karin Kurosaki, now age 21, wearing only one article of clothing, and it wasn't even hers.

The tenth Captain's haori barely reached her thighs. Gently folding as it ran over two small yet noticeable mounds on her chest, it hung loosely over her belly and back, draping rather gracefully over her buttocks, a slight divot in the fabric where the two globes met.

Slowly, she appraised the newcomers. Rukia, at least, had the decency to blush and look away. Rangiku, however, just stood there gawking at her, unsure whether to be more surprised that her captain had a girlfriend, said girlfriend was, in fact, Karin Kurosaki, or that he had totally and completely duped her.

Karin eyed the two newcomers, smoothing down the white fabric of the haori to slightly better cover herself, not that it helped. A pink blush formed itself on her cheeks as she slammed the door shut with enough force to rattle the wood noisily.

Surprisingly, Rukia composed herself before Rangiku. She put a fist to her lips and coughed, clearing her throat.

"We're looking for Captain Hitsugaya, do you know where he might be?"

"Toshiro went to get breakfast," Karin responded, her voice muffled by the door.

"Great! Then we'll wait here." Rangiku squealed, having apparently regained her composure.

The door was silent.

"If you don't let us in, i'll run off and tell everyone in the soul society exactly what I just saw," Rangiku continued, her voice slow, accentuating every syllable.

The door opened.

Rangiku watched Karin as she lead the two into the kitchen, her leg spasming occasionally as tingles of residual feeling walked their way towards her toes, curling them,

 _That good, huh?_

As soon as Karin sat, the silence was filled with Rangiku asking very personal and rather embarrassing questions.

"First time?"

Karin's face reddened even more, and she looked away.

 _Apparently._

"Are you dating the Captain?"

Tentative nod, accompanied by a squeal of delight from Rangiku and Rukia.

Suddenly Karin's head shot straight up and she shot from the room.

"I'm ba-mmph" a familiar male voice called from the direction of the door.

Rangiku used the opportunity to sneak a peek into the bedroom. It was, unlike the rest of the house, extraordinarily messy. Clothes, mostly Karin's were strewn around the room haphazardly, and a red suitcase lay open opposite from the bed. The bed itself was a mess to, the blankets and sheets ruffled and heavily creased, adorned with stains left over from the physical act of love.

Rukia stuck her head around the corner and was given a prime view of exactly how affectionate the two where for each other. A pair of brown food bags lay forgotten on the floor, next to them, sat Captain Hitsugaya, in a plain black hakama, his back against the wall, with Karin straddling his waist, and pushing her lips against his. Not that he seemed to mind, one of his hands was wrapped around the small of her back, while the other had found its way into her raven hair, pulling her closer.

The two broke away from each other when Rangiku returned, the flash on her camera bright enough to startle the two out of the trance they seemed to put each other in.

"You know, you're the second person in your family to wear that robe, but I don't think anyone's ever worn it like that." Rangiku giggled, smirking at the two.

They were all to quick about untangling themselves.

Toshiro was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Matsumoto," his voice was low and dangerous. "Care to explain what you're doing in my house?"

"Well Captain, Captain Kuchiki here wanted your advice on how to be a better captain."

Hitsugaya looked at her questioningly, and she responded with a curt nod, blushing.

Sighing, Toshiro picked up the food, and escorted Karin back to the kitchen, joining Rangiku and Rukia.

The looks of adoration the couple shared over their breakfast were enough to show Rangiku exactly how hopelessly in love they were.

They ate quickly and in silence, ignoring Rangiku's pestering.

"How long have you been together? Does anyone else know? When's the marriage?"

"At this rate i'm actually going to get headaches," muttered Toshiro through the last bite of his food.

Rukia piped up next, "How'd you get here?"

Karin turned to her, "Soul ticket, Kyoraku gave them to us so we could visit Ichigo, incase he couldn't come back to the world of the living. We were supposed to give them back, but I didn't."

"And you've been using it to visit someone else," Rangiku finished, winking at the girl.

Both Toshiro and Karin blushed at that.

After a bit more teasing from Rangiku, and the accompanying "Matsumoto"'s from Toshiro, the conversation moved back to Rukia's original question.

His advice boiled down to "Don't try to follow in someone else's footsteps," and "get your work done on time."

Soon enough Rangiku and Rukia excused themselves. Rukia had to clasp a hand over Rangiku's mouth to stop her babbling as she forcibly dragged the larger woman out of the house, but not before Rangiku had blackmailed herself out of a month's paperwork.

After being sworn to secrecy multiple times by both Karin and Toshiro, the pair of shinigami extricated themselves from the household, leaving Toshiro and Karin to each other.

Karin was on him in seconds, sitting on his lap and letting him kiss up and down her neck as she gently nibbled at the top of his ear.

"You have no idea how much it annoys me that you're wearing that."

"No, I don't, but I can guess how much it turns you on. I'm sitting in your lap after all," She smirked, giving her hips an experimental wiggle, eliciting a groan from Toshiro.

"Or are you annoyed that i'm still wearing it?" she whispered into his ear, biting the lobe.

He slipped his hands under the haori, gently rubbing down her back with the cool tips of his fingers. She giggled at the feeling.

"I must really be on your mind, you barely yelled at Rangiku for taking our picture."

His fingers froze. "Shit," he swore under his breath.

Karin looked up at him "Hmm?"

"I forgot to make her delete the picture."

Karin laughed aloud then, her chuckles seeming to make the who situation a little less dire.

"Am I dead?" he asked her.

"That depends on who sees the picture, if it's Yuzu, it'll just be more teasing. If it's dad, maybe. If it's Ichigo, definitely," she chuckled, nuzzling herself into his chin. "You should probably go after her."

"Probably," he agreed.

"You're not going, are you?"

He chuckled, "technically I'm already dead."

She shook her head disapprovingly "Your funeral, I guess"

"Yours too, I won't forget to tell them all about how you're secretly becoming a substitute shinigami."

She shrugged apathetically, "guess we're both screwed then."

He gently lifted the haori over her head, "the way things are going, definitely."

Her time at the academy started tomorrow, until then, she could afford to stop caring and love her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up as if she were weightless. She, in turn, hooked her arms around his neck, drawing herself up to his lips, and locking them to hers. Heat building deep inside her as he carried her to their bed.

* * *

Hello readers, you've reached the end of doorstep surprise, this story is currently a one-shot, but, if you'd like a second chapter of full blown smut please let me know. In addition if you'd like this story to progress into a full blown HitsuKarin story about their secret relationship while she attends the academy please let me know.

Alternatively let me know my writing is garbage!

Thanks for the read.

Best,

~Schitify.


End file.
